


Shadow Thorns and Bloody Roses

by SatanButImNicerISwear



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Angst and Drama, Attempted Murder, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Brutal Murder, Cage Fights, Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, Dark Magic, Deal with a Devil, Evil Plans, F/F, F/M, Female Anti-Hero, Guns, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Magic-Users, My First Fanfic, Not What It Looks Like, Oh My God, Organized Crime, Pokemon Battles, Police, Secret Organizations, Suspense, Teleportation, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanButImNicerISwear/pseuds/SatanButImNicerISwear
Summary: They aways saw the woman that walked four steps behind Chairman Rose ever since the "incident".She had white snow hair. Her eyes were also a white void. They didn't to appear have life within  them. Not anymore.They knew her name. But no one wanted to say it aloud, fearing that it might summon the walking corpse that acted as Chairman Rose's secretary.Oleana Cutthroat. Chairman Rose's secretary and right hand. The most influent (and fearsome) woman in all Galar.And no one knew nothing about her.It's not that bad.It's not like Ms.Cutthroat is a killer hired by Mr.Rose to protect him from a secret mafia organization who wants him dead.Right?.......right.
Relationships: Olive | Oleana/Rose | Chairman Rose
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sup. First fic, go easy on me plz.  
> Constructive criticism is welcome.  
> I didn't played the games, but I see so much potential in the characters, that I wanted to do this. I am aready feeling that it was a mistake lol.  
>  This bitch will have more chapters, but I don't know when. Don't let the 1/1 fool you.
> 
> Just for voice references:
> 
> Oleana's voice: Terri Hatcher (The Other Mother, Coraline and the Secret World)
> 
> Rose's voice: Jaime Camil (Globgor, Star vs. The Forces of Evil)

_**CHAPTER ONE:** _   
_**The Devil's deed** _

Rose entered the office of the estabilishment. Everything was perfectly in place. The white papers glimmered in the dim light, and the basculins in the giant aquarium swimmed from left to right, never stopping. No windows, three doors. Rose found that strange. Why not put some natural light here? He was sitting in a comfortable chair, a office table ahead of him, photos and documents laying in it. Behind him was one of the three doors - the one which he came from - a door to the left of the office table, and one to the right of the same table. The clock was slowly ticking, making the atmosphere even more sinister. That place was creepy. Maybe that was the point.  
He was, after all, in a underground mafia, hiring a bodyguard after a failed murder attempt against him. When you are a very famous and wealthy man, you start to make a few... erm... natural enemies. Rose had the bad luck of being the target to a organization. Now here he was, in a normal but macabre room, waiting god knows what. Or worse, who.  
He flinched in his chair when one of the doors - the one to the right - bursted open, and a man that looked like he was on his mid thirties entered to room, followed side by side by a impidimp, with it's devilish little grin on it's pink face.  
The man used social clothes, and Rose could see a gun holster attached to his hips. Fire weapons were usually rare to find, but some people - _dangerous_ people - had possesion of them. Not even Rose himself had one. They were practically a treasure in that world.  
The man had a long beard and a scowl on his face, and Rose's blood chilled on his veins. He wouldn't hurt him right?  
The man moved his hand on Rose's direction, and looked at the him in the eyes.  
"... Buck."  
" W-what? "  
Buck rolled his eyes at Rose.  
"My name. Is Buck. Buck Afton. And you must be Mr. Rose, I presume?"  
Rose looked at the man's face, and realized that his hands were still in the air, still in his direction. With a increasing blush (that he prayed the darkness of the room would hide), he slowly shaked the bigger man's hands, afraid that his own hands would fail him.  
"I heard the news. Almost got shot, uh? A little more to the left, and Mister Chaiman Rose would be no more."  
Rose looked at Buck's face. Amusement was written trough it. He probally aready dealed with other people almost getting shot in the head and then comming to this hell hole to seek protection.  
"Now, no shitty talk Chairman."  
Buck got a little closer to Rose's chair.  
"What do you want, exactly?"  
Oh, yeah. He didn't said what he wanted. He only said that he needed to see the one in charge, and then the workers shoved him into this god forsaken office. He took a deep breath, joined all the courage he had and looked at Buck straight in the eyes.  
"I would like to hire a body guard."  
To Rose's credit, Buck actually seemed surprised, almost pleased. The impidimp gave a devilish grin to Rose, and Buck straighted on his leather chair.  
"Well, what are you willing to pay, Chocolate?"  
Chocolate? Oh, GOD, WHY?  
To hide the now furious blush that tainted his cheeks, Rose bend down and took a black suitcase, putting it in front of Buck. The man raised an eyebrow, and openned the suitcase. Inside the were almost 3 millions pokedólars, perfectly putted there by Rose himself.  
The impidimp glanced at Buck, who gave his pokemon a devilish grin of his own, which the pokemon laughed at. Then Buck abruptly closed the suitcase, startling Rose out of his skin.  
"This, my dear Chairman, is your ticket to the best of my crew here in the underground, and in the whole mafia, I suppose. I will personally bring her here."  
Buck got up, his impidimp jumped out of the table where it was sitted, and followed his master through the left door.  
A few agonizing minutes passed, before the same door got abruptly open, almost making Rose's spirit ascend. When he controlled his breathing again, and looked at Buck's direction, what he saw didn't seemed real.  
Pale, greyish vampiric skin, showing some veins in her arms. Her white snow hair, cascading on her back, looked more like silk than anything else. Two gun holsters were attached to her long, formous legs and a belt with six pokeballs was around her thin waist. Her clothes were all black, with an occasional dark grey here and there. Her face was emotionless, inexpressive and her milky white eyes where souless. She seemed to stare right at Rose's soul, and he shifted a little under the force of that blank stare. It was unnerving. She didnt seemed human. And she didn't quite stared. She just looked at him. No curiosity, no anger, no fear. No, nothing, nada. A white void just there, looking at him, not making any mention of stopping.  
Buck put a hand in her shoulder, but she still had her dead look firm, _opressive_ on Rose.  
"This white beauty you see here is Oleana. Oleana Cutthroat. She is our best out there, our crowning jewel. And that cash is just enough for hiring her servies for a good amount of time. I would say, my friend, that you are in the care of some good, _bloody_ hands here."  
Rose looked at the impidimp, who was behind one of Oleana's formous legs, grining at him with his devilish grin. A grin that had far more teeth than any normal grin would have.  
Or maybe it was just Rose's conscience saying that something was very, _very_ wrong.  
Oleana's gaze was still firm at him, taking every detail of who she was going to protect for now on, and for a very long time.

He was really in the good care of some _**bloody**_ , _**bloody**_ hands.  
  


Meanwhile, in the grass type pokemon gym, the gym leaders were sitted in a table, waiting for Nessa to arrive. Milo was petting a wooloo, while Bea and her half-sibling, Allister, were playing a card game that they had found in Milo's house.  
"You have to draw four cards now." Allister said in his low voice, putting a card with a +4 in the middle.  
"Aw, come on, who created this game???" Bea exclaimed, while drawing four cards out of the pile at the middle. "That card is pure destruction!"  
"Uno _is_ pure destruction, Bee." Allister said, while looking at Bea's scrunched face.  
The doors opened, and Nessa stepped in with a long navy blue sun dress, adorned with happy goldeens.  
"Sup guys, did ya hear what happened with Chairman Rose?" Nessa asked the trio, coming closer to them with each long step.  
Of course we did, every god damned channel is exibiting the --"  
_"MURDER ATTEMPT AGAINST FARAJ ZACHARY ROSE!"_ The reporter exclaimed, the sound coming from the televison that was turned on, despite the fact that no one was wacthing it.  
_"Two weeks before, Mr. Rose was giving a speech about the consumism in Galar, when THIS happened!"_  
The TV then showed a footage of Chairman Rose, giving his speech to the reporters as the public that gathered there, when a loud **_BANG_** was heard, and a bullet grazed his left cheek, leaving a bloody path in it's wake. The crowd dispersed in terror, and Chairman Rose was taken out of the area.  
_" Who might have done this? Stay tunned, because today we will debate what--"_  
The TV was abruptly turned off, and Bea tossed the remote to the other side of the room.  
"That's why I hate reporters."  
Bea said, angrilly tossing a card with a +2 on it, only for Allister to gentilly put a reverse card at the top of the previous one.  
"Don't mind her rudeness, she is just like that beacause she's losing on Uno." Milo was still petting the wooloo, that has woken up due to Bea furious screaming that followed the reverse uno card.  
Nessa laughed at the siblings antics, before getting serious. This got the attention of the trio on the room, who looked at her with worry.  
"What's wrong?" Milo asked, shifting the wooloo in his lap to take a better look at Nessa.  
"Chairmam Rose is hiring a bodyguard." Her tone was dreading, and she looked at each one of the presents ontge room.  
"But... t-that's good, isn't?" Allister asked, playing with his thumbs.  
"Yeah, he will get professional protection, I would be tossing fireworks at this point." Bea said, her rage slowly fading away.  
"I don't know guys... I have a bad feeling about it." Nessa said to them, holding on the ends of the dress nervously. "I-I mean, not about Mr. Rose, but I t-think..."  
"You have a bad feeling about the bodyguard." Milo said, looking at the distressed Nessa.  
"Y-you aready saw t-them?" Allister asked, his attention fully on Nessa.  
"Not yet. I must be some silly felling."  
"N-no! It might be true!" Allister got up and walked close to Nessa. Their height was a fun thing to see: Allister didn't even reach her shoulders.  
"If there is someone who can see if this person is a threat, this someone is Alli." Bea said, also getting up and going to her brother's side. Bea's height reached Nessa's chin.  
"When Mr. Rose introduce them to us, I will talk to you guys if i sense something wrong with them." Allister said, looking at all the presents in the room.  
Nessa released a deep breath. She knew that they would believe and help her. They are her family.  
"Thanks guys" She said, beafore adding "But we need to tell to othe gym leaders and Leon about it. They also need to know."  
"Then I will call them all here. Wait a minute." Milo put the wooloo on the floor, who baaahbed in protest of not being petted anymore. Allister petted the wooloo's wool while Milo called all the other gym leaders and the champion to a very important meeting.  
Now they only needed to discover how to keep Raihan from pouncing in Rose's bodyguard face the moment he saw them entering the Reunion Office.

Rose was driving through the avenues of Galar in his black Jetta 2020, running in a high speed in the asphalt. The underground mafia was some good miles away from any city. Oleana was sitted at the passagers seat, right at his side. He dared a look at her.  
Oleana was almost looking like a perfect painting. She was perfectly sitted, looking like some sort of queen sitting on a throne. She aways looked foward, to the road, with occasional glances to the sides, and somethimes she looked behind of her. Always alert. Always watching.  
"I advise you to look at the road, Mr. Rose. You will have plenty time to look at me for now on."  
He almost jumped, and turned fast to the road ahead of them. He still throwed occasional glances to Oleana, and in one of them she was looking straight at him.  
He flinched a little, eyes glued foward, blush rising on his face, when he heard the melodic and sinister, if not a bit raspy voice of Oleana.  
"Look, if you want to ask something, go ahead. I will not murder you if you do. I mean, if you want me to do it, I will do it just fine."  
His eyes bulged. Oh god, she really was an assassin, wasn't she?  
She was still looking at him, and said.  
"Yeah, I am a assassin. You hired me to be a body guard, but I will gladly kill if you so desire. I just don't do sex with my clients, this one isn't incluided on the contract."  
Rose was sure his face was a tomato by now.  
Oleana also looked foward, but said something else.  
"Tell me, Mr. Rose: why did you had gone to a underground mafia, the most dangerous one, mind you, hired the most dangerous criminal out there and is still deathly afraid that I might just take an AK-47 out of my ass and kill you this instant?"  
Rose's face reddened even more, if that was possible. He didn't say 'dirty words' at all, and it was a little embarassing for him to hear it.  
He cleared his throat, hoping to rescue some dignity, and said in a determined tone.  
"There are criminal's hunting me. A organization. And I thinked - to catch a criminal, you have to think as a criminal."  
"But you aren't one, so you hired the most dangerous, bloody and hellish criminal out there to be your bodyguard, because if they do bad, I can do worse. I have to give it to you, Mr. Chaiman, that was a really good plan."  
Rose looked at her, she was still looking at the road, until she turned and looked at him in the eyes.  
"I respect you. I can assure you that I will do everthing in my powers to protect you and the gym leaders. Don't worry, you were right. If they can do bad, I can do way, _way_ worst."  
She looked at the sides again, wacthing as the brown naked earth quickly gave room to the famous tall green grass.  
Rose looked at this woman, this woman who probally choked, stabbed, and shoted people in the middle of their eyes.  
He can't help but feel like that she was way, way more dangerous that she let out.  
"Call me Faraj." He blurted without thinking.  
He couldn't see Oleana's face, as she was turned to the other side, looking at the tall grass as more and more buildings came to view.  
"The road, Faraj."

In the big Reunion Room, as they decided to call it, the gmy leaders were all waiting for Rose and his new bodyguard to arrive. Rose himself called them, asking them to go to the big office. Allister talked about his and Nessa's worries about the new "addition", as they put it.  
Opal and Kabu were close to Allister and Nessa. They also had those intuitons, but it was more of to the side of them being very, _very_ old, from experience of meeting bad people. They could sense when someone was up to no good.  
Gordie was close to his mother, Melony. They were a bit aprehensive of the new addition to the family. Both knew that Melony mothering instincts would kick in sooner or later, but for now, both were, somewhat, _scared_. The atmosphere was heavy, and everyone was on high alert after what Allister said. Their pokemon were at hand, should anything happen.  
Piers wasn't present, and it only added to the unnerving feeling. Piers never missed those meetings, he took the role of gym leader very seriously.  
Raihan was being helded by Leon. The Champion knew that, if for some art of Arceus, he let go of Raihan's arm, the young man would pounce at Rose's body guard at first sight after hearing Allister's and Nessa's concern.  
Milo was at Bea's side, him petting the same wooloo, and Bea trying to come with strategies for Uno. They seemed the most relaxed, but they were the ones that were most on the edge. Both lived with dangerous pokemon, they took pressure well, but this was _terrifiying_.  
The door opened, and everyone turned their heads so fast in the sound's direction that Rose took a step behind. That's when they saw a pale greyish hand hold his left shoulder _firmly_. Melony muffed a scream of surprise at the repentant grasp on Rose's shoulder.  
Then the hand dissapeared, and from behind Rose emerged a woman that, by her appearence, should be dead.  
"I would like to introduce you to Oleana Cutthroat, my new bodyguard, and, for extension, yours too."  
The gym leaders were a little shaken. The woman seemed _souless_ , she seemed like a ghost. She was more pale than Allister and Piers, for Arceus sake!  
Leon was also shaken. This woman came straight out from a horror movie, he was sure of it. In his daze, he lessen the hold on Raihan's arm. He realized his mistake too late.  
Raihan pounced.


	2. Familiar

_**CHAPTER**_ _ **2**_ _ **:**_  
_**Familiar**_  


Time seemed to slow down. Rose saw Raihan, middle air, lunging at Oleana, Leon taking seconds to realize the mistake he did when the loosened his grip on the dragon boy's arm, the gym leaders apprehension transforming in pure terror as they saw Raihan attacking Roses's new 'addition' to the extended family.  
It was far too fast for him to process what happened, but the next moment Raihan was flying trough the room and hitting the opposite wall, Oleana's hair bouncing behind her back as she put but her arms behind her, assuming a military stance.  
"Well, she is good." Kabu said, nodding his head in approval, Melony and Gordie were speechless, while Milo and Nessa were more apprehensive than before. Allister keeped his gaze firm on the pale woman, trying to sense something evil on her. Opal was quiet, just observing Oleana from the sidelines.  
Bea's mouth was hung open. Did that woman just deflected an attack with sheer force? How? Raihan wasn't one of the best fighters, but hell, not even her could deflect such a direct attack with such brutality. And worse, she didn't seem to be using all of her physical strenght, and she send a man like Raihan _flying across the room_.  
That was a _big_ red flag in her head.  
Leon was promptly at Raihan's side whispering something like "You deserved it." Raihan grunted in response, looking at Oleana and her expressionless face, the woman staring directly in his eyes.  
Just what they needed, a staring competiton.  
The silence was awkward, neither Oleana nor Raihan blinking, and Rose choose that moment to intervine.  
"So... I see you are aready socializing, huh?"  
Eleven pairs of eyes snapped on his direction, and he felt the heated blush rising on his face, before he heard Oleana's voice on his side.  
"I do believe so. But there is something wrong."  
"What would it be, dear?" Opal asked, leaning on her cane to have a better look at Oleana's face.  
Oleana looked directly at the elder woman's tired eyes, and replied.  
"The thing is, you got my name. But I haven't gotten yours."  
Oh. OH.  
They were so occuped in seeing something bad on the woman, that they forgot that she was still a human.  
Not really, but they didn't know that yet.  
"Oh, of course, forgive us for the disrespect Miss Cutthroat!" Melony said, for the first time speaking in the meeting.  
Oleana's eyes slwoly turned to her direction, and Melony spoke again.  
"I am Melony Frosthill, and this is my son, Gordie Frosthill" Gordie gave Oleana a two fingered salute.  
"Kabu Pheonix" The elderly man said, bowing his head slighly.  
"Beatrix Fright" Bea gave her a full bow. Looks like Oleana aready gained someone's respect.  
"...A-Allister F-Fright..." Allister still eyed her with suspicion now and then, when she wasn't looking at his direction.  
"Opalescence Faerston" Opal said, her voice raspy and slow due to advanced age.  
"Leonard Lionheart." Leon said, a hand firmly against Raihan's arm, making sure to put _extra_ pressure on it.  
"...Raihan Snapper..." the dragon enchanter said, a shameful glint in his eyes.  
"Andressa Maelstrom" Nessa said at Milo's side.  
"Milo Mosswell." He said, after turning his gaze to the wooloo in his lap. "And this is little Doroty. Doroty, say hi!"  
The wooloo looked at Oleana. Everyone expected for it to give a soft 'baahh' and urge to be petted again. But instead Doroty jumped from Milo's lap and, for the presents total dismay, lightly bumped on one of Oleana's legs and looked at her. Oleana bent down and lightly petted it's wool, the tiny creature emmiting a content sound before trotting back to Milo.  
Now that was something.  
"...she seems to like you" Milo commented, looking at Doroty as it nested on his lap again.  
Oleana shrugged. " I am better with pokemon than I am with people."  
A few snorts and a muffled laugh from Melony were heard.  
"One of us is missing though." Nessa commented, still not trusting Oleana very much. None of them were, actually, and she knew this woman could see right trough them.  
"Yeah, strange, Piers never misses those reun--" Milo was cutted short by the door creacking open. Piers entered the room, clothes rather out of place, meeting the inquisitive eyes. And a pair of almost dead ones.  
"Sorry I'm late. Got stuck in the way here- fans almost ate me alive." A few chuckles from the ones in the room.  
Piers turned in Oleana's direction. Upon putting his eyes on her, his face was plastered in surprise. All Oleana did was raise a eyebrow.  
"Oh. That would be the new bodyguard?" Piers rhetorically asked. His voice was the normal, raspy and sighly melodic one of always, but his eyes were with surprised, almost spooked glint.  
"Piers Arthur Way. I hope we can be friends. We will work togheter, after all." He continued, getting closer to Oleana and shaking her hand, despite his own hands mad trembling.  
"Now that we are acquainted, I have to go- rock star duties." He had gone to the nearest door, almost running, and left as suddently as he came. Needless to say, the presents in the room were rather confused. Piers was not _that_ social, and he certainly didn't talked about his _rock star duties_.  
Oleana narrowed her eyes at him as he left. She recognized what he was instantly. It was not her problem, but her brain didn't obey her, as it formed a single, simple phrase.  
' _...half-blood._ '  
  
  


Piers never had gone out of a room that quick. Especially not that way.  
It was irrational. A instinct in the dephts of his mind that even him didn't knew that existed.  
The day for him started good, despite the growing dread in his chest. It twisted and turned, trying to warn him, trying to tell him that something wasn't right. As he pressed on the day, doing the exact same activities - preparing breakfast for him and Marnie, waiting for challengers in Spikemuth's gym, etc - that dread only growed, until the moment he saw _her_.  
Her hair was the first thing he saw. White, white like snow, white like milk, white like clouds. The second thing was her skin. She was paler than he was. Her hair covered one of her eyes, and her posture was firm, ready to serve.  
She looked exactly like his father, and both of them looked exactly like the Shadow Triad.  
He never saw the Shadow Triad with his own eyes, per-se. He only saw photos and sightings. It started as a Unovian urban legend, the 'Albino Ninjas', who were loyal to the evil king Ghetsis.  
Ever since he first layed eyes on them, he knew that them, his father, and, potentialy, _him and his little baby sister_ , weren't normal humans. Hell, he was certain they weren't even _humans_.  
He knew that the Shadow Triad had... _powers_. Powers beyond comprehension, like the teleporting, but he comprehended it well.  
He comprehended well, because he _could do it_.  
It required him a lot of struggle, but with enough concentration, he could hop betwen the time and space, just like the Shadow Triad. _Just like his father._  
'And probaly, just like Oleana...' He thought, absentaly walking in no particular direction, trying to put his thoughts in order.  
He remembered the fisrt time he teleported. It was during lunch at school. A bully had just shoved him on the dirt, and he just wanted to _go home_.  
Everything started to spin _fast_ , alternating between black and white, and in a eye's blink, he was in the living room of his house. He heard a loud noise, and there was his father, who dropped a plate at his son's sudden appearence, the utensil breaking at the impact against the floor. His father mouth was hanging, a funny sight, if Piers weren't disoriented and with a _hell of a headache_.  
The next day his father hugged him so hard he tought he was going to explode.  
Piers let out a chuckle at the thought, remembering the good old days.  
Pretty much like Oleana, his father had silky white hair and almost grey skin. His mother, however, had spiked black hair, much like his, going in strange and wild directions.  
He always asked himself why his hair was black and white. Don't get it wrong, it's cool, but he never saw anyone else like him. Well, he also never saw anyone outside his family _teleporting_ , anyway. He loved his parents, and missed them. Very, _very_ much. He doesn't like to tell Marnie what happened to them.

Oleana opened a ton of possibilities, a whole new history. Why were they so _alike_? Were they from the same family? Marnie also had those teleporting habilities, but hers was at random. She would be eating lunch, and then poof! - gone.  
Piers was going nuts with his little sister's disapearances. And she was also scared. Both of them are scared that she would just disapear at the middle of the public, or teleport to somewhere dangerous, or worse - _getting stuck between time and space_.  
She didn't knew what was happening, neither did he. His teleports where tiresome, but right on their destinations. Marnie's were random, chaotical, but she didn't even break a sweat. They were going a little bit hysterical over this.  
Thankfully, the desapearences aren't that frequent, but still - better safe than sorry.  
Piers needed help. He wanted to know the truth, and also help his sister. Oleana might be the solution to both problems.  
"I might talk to her, but first I gotta --"  
  
  
  
  


"Finish this documents, and all will be settled." Rose put a contract in front of Oleana, both seated at his desk, on his office.  
Oleana looked at the paper, and got hold of a pen, lightly brushing her fingers against Rose's hand in the process, reading attently the contract - she would pose as his secretary for 3 years. She wouldn't do the work of one - a woman named Valesca was the true secretary, but she didn't wanted to follow Rose's every step across Galar, _especially_ after the attempt of murder, and she was happy to do her work in the safety of her office. Oleana would help her, _and_ , if anyone decided to threat the secretary, they would be face to face with Oleana. Valesca was a bit apprehensive about it, but a glance at Oleana make her change her mind - she doubted that anyone would be dumb enough to threaten her. And a bonus - this meaned that she was _also_ under Oleana's protection. Valesca would do her job from the sidelines, away from harm, and she would do it _gladly_.  
Oleana was relieved that she wouldn't be getting the secretary job. Not only because it would mean that the current one - Valesca, she learned later - would lose their job, but because she wouldn't be happy to do office work. You see, she isn't bad with it, quite the contrary - she remembered when she had to disguise as a historic reseacher to protect a gym leader's museum, in Unova. She fell into Lenora's good graces while on the job, as she was excelent with documents. But it wasnt her area. She liked the field. She liked to feel de adrenaline pulsating trough her veins. The smell of blood - both hers and from her enemy's - was always exciting. Anything was better than being numb. And, most of the time, that's what she felt. Numb. Numb to anything but pain. Sometimes she would pruposely hurt herself just to feel something.  
She kills, to feel alive.  
  
  


As she read the contract, looking for any traps on the terms, the rest of the gym leaders were surrounding Allister, asking if he saw anyting in Oleana. The boy looked uncertain.  
"Allister, what's wrong, little brother?" Bea asked, the big sister mode starting to turn on.  
"It's nothing. That's the problem."  
"What do you mean, sweetie?" Melony asked, gently stroking the boy's black hair.  
"Nothing. When I look at someone, I-I can fell s-something. Anything. J-joy, sadness, a-anger. But she didn't make m-me fell nothing. It's hard to e-explain, but it was a unsettling nothing..."  
"A... unsettling nothin'?" Raihan raised a eyebrow. He was trying hard, but he couldn't understand the little ghost boy.  
"Y-yeah" Allister was getting stressed now. "It was like... like f-falling from a endless abyss. Y-you know you will n-never hit the ground, but you still fear the b-bottom."  
The rest of the gym leaders looked at each other. Allister normally used charades or metaphors to explain something that he couldn't quite word. But this one was the most direct - and _unsettling_ \- one yet.  
"...I liked her" Bea said, earning some odd looks from the rest of the room.  
"Ya just liked her cuz she kicked Dragon Boy's arse!" Nessa said, looking from a smirking Bea to a peeved Raihan.  
"She was awesome! Like, who could deflect such direct and savage attack with brute force?! And she didn't even seem to be using all of her strength! She just, like-" Bea punched the air, trying to imitate what Oleana did to Raihan when he attacked her.  
"Yeah man, I saw it too. But what about Piers?" Gordie asked, ajusting his sunglasses on his face. "Guy looked like he saw a ghost!"  
"Well, everyone here was a bit... shaken, by Mr.Rose's new bodyguard." Kabu said, looking at each one of his friends. "He just didn't knew how to mask his nervousness."  
"Mr. Rose and Ms.Oleana sure are comfortable with each other aready. You guy's saw how close they were when they gone out?" Leon said, a little out of the conversarion due to be typing with Hop in his rotom phone.  
"I aready ship it." Opal said, a smirk in her lips.  
"EEWWW OPAL!" A chorus of other 'ewws' was heard, and they started to discuss the matter, while Opal shaked her head. Her smirk never left her features.  
"Since when was I wrong with my ships?"  
  
  
  


Oleana had just signed the last of the terms. Now it was official - She was Faraj Zachary Rose's new secretary, and secret bodyguard.  
Oh, Buck would love this story.  
She put the documents in the large office desk, Rose had left her alone, figuring she would like to take her time and read meticulously every line in the contract.  
That man... intrigated her.  
He wasn't like the others who paid for her services. The other men who would try to take advantage of her, only to have more than a few broken bones. Men who tried to court her, only to be denied or ignored. She didn't have time for romance, and she didn't want any. She was fine by herself.  
But, maybe, just maybe, they could be--  
  


"--friends?" Faraj thought out loud, looking at the view of Galar in one of the many balconies of the building. He was pondering about his relationship with Oleana.  
"But what relationship?" He again thought out loud. He had to stop doing that. But he couldn't help it, it was a habit from his childhood to think out loud when he was thinking in something important.  
And this was very, _very_ important.  
Rose liked to be nice with people. He liked to be prestative, and doing his best.  
But him and Oleana were almost _complete opposites_. Both physicaly and mentaly.  
She was tall, gracefull, and looked like she was made of porcelain. He was small, always had been, but he was also the bulky type since he was a little child. A little chubby, but his arms were _guns_. Big guns. A typical tank type.  
She was collected, and possibly an introvert. He was loud, and extroverted in scandalous limits. She had a military stance. He had a relaxed one. People would look at him and think he might be a hippie. People would look at her and think she was a queen, or a knight.  
There was a thing that could be considered perfect opposites between them. Their hairs.  
Rose's hair was shaved at the left side, but the on right side sprouted long, black locks that extended almost to his hips. It was lustrous, and their curls were almost perfect. His curly hair was a source of discord among the gym leaders. Bea tried to tug on them to see if they were real or not. It ended with a ashamed Bea and a Rose with a hellish pain where his hair should be.  
He chuckled a little with the memory.  
Oleana's hair was very diferent. It was straight, white, and cascaded trought her back like water on a river. One would think that it was silk. It looked like a breeze would send it blowing with the force of a tornado. And her hair was huge. It reached a little after her knees. One of her eyes, on the right side, was totally covered with her silky hair. He wondered if there was a gruesome scar there, a story of a battle that she almost lost. That's when a idea sparkled in his mind. He saw that her hair was meticulous, but there still was some rebel strands here and there. _Maybe_ , they could bond over their _hairs???_  
It was a bit of a crazy idea, but why not? It's not like he would do something bad. He loved helping his mother and his two sisters wash and take care of their hairs. He was a hairstyler himself for a while. Then, why not?  
But if she doesn't like it  
Well, he would try something else, of course!  
  
  
  


Unknown to Rose, someone was looking at him from below. A normal woman, for the untrained eyes. Loose trousers, a beanie, combat boots and a jacked to cover the simple white blouse. She had a shimmering brooch in her jacked, in the format of a black cat with ruby eyes. Her short red hair was blowing in the wind as she took a rotom phone out of her pocket. Without even looking at the phone, eyes glued on Rose like a predator looking at their prey, she typed a number and took the phone to her ear.  
"...what do you want?" A raspy voice on the other side of the phone. Probably had been smoking.  
"Sup boss. I have the location. Will we strike now?" She asked the man. Her voice a little high pitched. She shouldn't be older than seventeen.  
"Not yet. But call the others. Study the building. I want it to be the perfect blow."  
"And what about that bodyguard?" She asked, her eyes never leaving the balcony, even after Rose had returned inside.  
"They shouldn't be nothing, Eliza. Probably some 'all muscles no brain' man."  
"The typical stupid bodyguard?" A smile graced her features.  
"The typical stupid bodguard. They should be easy to kill. I will send someone after them when the blow comes. But until then... _ **Don't. Be. Seen**_..."  
"Sure thing, boss." She hung up, put the phone inside her pocket again, walking away in the opposite direction from the building.  
  
  


Inside his room, Allister looked up from his book.

_**He felt something bad.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, looks like Rose isn't safe anywhere, right?


End file.
